A projection system may project an image onto a projection display screen or other passive projection display surface. For instance, the images may be projected from the front side of a display surface (i.e., the side facing the viewing audience) or from the rear side (i.e., the side hidden from the viewing audience). With front projection systems, one of the challenges that may impact viewing quality is the physical arrangement of the screen within an environment, relative to the projector, and relative to the viewer(s). Ideally, for a conventional screen, the projector should project the image from a location that is perpendicular to a planar surface of the screen. The viewer should also have a point of view that is normal to the planer surface. However, if a portion of the viewer's body is located between the projector and the display surface, the viewer's body may block at least a portion of the projected image.